


Ghost

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, I hate this part, Like, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Other, Psychological Horror, Spooky, Well not really, an other unbelievable things, au where Uruha cares what he is wearing and is on time, enter here shrug emoji, well fuck tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: If only Ruki knew the consequences of witnessing a car crush, he would make sure to never leave home on that day.clairity - exorcism





	1. Prequel: And it starts right now

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the prompt written by cancerianwastelandcat.tumblr.com here: 
> 
> https://cancerianwastelandcat.tumblr.com/post/164901043314/when-the-tv-comes-on-all-by-itself-switching

On this chilly Monday morning Uruha was rushing through the streets of Tokyo. He was trying to break through the crowd of people but his fat briefcase was efficiently slowing him down. Young and ambitious businessman checked the time on his expensive-looking watch. Almost 9AM. Crap. There was no way he was going to be on time for the next meeting. His good performance was the key for the company that was hiring him, to seal the deal. Moreover that could get him potentially promoted. 

Uruha made sure to choose the best suit he possibly could. The one that would make him both fashionable and good-looking. He actually spent few hours of his weekend, looking through the internet for the latest trends in men's fashion. After removing search results that included some high-end weird designs that no sane person could ever wear in public, he found out that gilets were huge thing in the business fashion this autumn. And so he went to his favourite shop and bought a new suit. 

The brown-haired was waiting for the green light on another crosswalk. He giggled at the memory of himself admiring the man in the mirror just two hours ago. Uruha was definitely rocking the navy blue suit. And that burgundy tie nicely emphasizing his dark eyes? Gorgeous! Without a doubt he was outstanding in the crowd with his briefcase and split toe shoes, both made from the same leather in the shade of brown. He looked like a modern man of success.

The businessman low-key hoped the majority of the people attending the appointment would be female or gay male so he could put his outfit for a good use. Today’s world of the most influencing companies in Japan was very cruel. No hold barred there.

Another crosswalk, another red light. The stress started overtaking Uruha. He had only seven minutes to get to the skyscraper where the meeting was held. Fortunately, it was the last pedestrian crossing he had to walk on. The time was ticking, though.  _ Tick-tock-tick-tock. _ Uruha shook off the thought of imagined clock above his head. He peeked on both sides of the road and decided if he would be quick enough he could cross the road without the green light. It was against his manners but the decision was already made in his head.

Uruha begun on sprinting towards the other side. He was positive soon he would bump into a young guy who was carelessly looking down at his phone and holding a cigarette between his lips. That dude wore an outfit Uruha saw on the web while looking for the perfect suit. It definitely fell into the ‘weird’ category. But the loose black jacket and white turtleneck sweater with big bright orange Crash Bandicoot character which had his eyes censored with ‘FUCK’ written in red font; it was definitely fitted the carefree vibe he emanated. Uruha was somehow sure this guy was an art student. 

There was definitely something cute in the man few feets before him. The fact he seemed to be much shorter than Uruha himself, even though he was wearing boots with subtle heels only added points to his adorability. Uruha wanted to make the last step and enter on the sidewalk. But suddenly everything became a blurry darkness. 

Loud squeak of car brakes rapidly took the artsy guy from looking at his phone. He straightened up and saw the car crash that was happening right before him. His plump lips opened widely losing hold of the cigarette, eyes became as big as plates and the eyebrows raised so high on his forehead it looked ridiculous. After a second Uruha noticed a soundless ‘Help’ mouthed by the young guy. 

That expression was the last thing Uruha saw before he was launched by the force of the car into the air. He fell few meters from the hood of Mercedes that hit him. His flawlessly clothed body was now lying in the puddle of blood. Parts of his brain showing from the big gap in his skull. His eyes were expressionless, his muscles were lacking any movement. But on his face… There was a gentle smirk.

 

Because he enjoyed his last view. 

 

Maybe a little too much. 


	2. Playing games so sick and twisted

Ruki opened door to his apartment and walked in. Finally after such a long, weird day he was back at home where nothing could go wrong anymore. He propped his huge plastic folder upon the nearest wall, getting rid of the weight from his shoulder. That thing was almost as big as Ruki himself. While taking a deep breath, Ruki pressed on the switch, wanting to turn the lights on in the corridor. The black haired kicked off his leather shoes and annoyed looked at the sconce when he realized there was definitely no luminosity coming from it. 

‘Are you kidding me’ Ruki grunted and hit the switch once again. Nothing changed, the narrow corridor remained coiled in ominous darkness. One last time the button was flipped down, Ruki lost all the hope for it to start working. He was praying it was just a faulty bulb or something, not a blackout in all of the apartment. There was work to be done today but without the power, he wouldn’t be able to draw anything. 

The student turned around to hang his coat on the hook when suddenly the corridor was flooded with a bright ray of light. Ruki jumped a little in fear because of the unexpected brightness. His anxiety wasn’t eased when he looked at the sconce and saw the bulb behind the glass madly flashing, even though the switch was clearly turned off. ‘What the hell’ Ruki huffed and reached for the button on the wall. His heart was ticking like crazy. The alternating darkness and luminosity was making Ruki’s blood run cold in his veins. And no matter on what he did with the switch, the bulb continued on flickering. 

He left the switch alone for a few seconds, to see if it would stop the maddening blinking. Another disappointment. Nothing changed. Ruki was getting more and more annoyed and frightened at the same time. He couldn’t even tell those emotions apart anymore. Just when he was about to hit the switch once again, the light stopped flickering. Ruki gave up on breathing for a while, observing the sconce in dreadful silence. The bulb was getting less and less bright just to turn to complete dimness. Ruki breathed out, relieved. 

His ease was a bit too rushed because soon the bulb was shining once again, the glass it was made of was slowly becoming more intense shades of red. Ruki looked at it, paralyzed with fear. He managed to take two steps back and bump into the wall before the bulb shattered into hundreds of pieces. Ruki was scared to the narrow of his bones, thanking himself for the plastic cover on the sconce. Without it, Ruki’s face would be full of little glass pieces in it.

‘What was this all about’ he thought to himself while sweeping the glass from the floor. Never in his life he experienced something like that. It only added to the weirdness of that day. Firstly he saw a dude run over with a car, then he completely failed the still life art classes and now he is greeted with that? He was feeling ready to burst because of all the stress. But he had to call the power service to check out on the electricity cables in his apartment. His nerves couldn’t afford that kind of situation once again. 

Ruki lit up a cigarette with his personally customized lighter and leaned back on the chair, scanning a big sheet of paper perched upon a wall before him. He wondered why he failed today’s classes. Okay, maybe the strokes of a pencil weren’t very neat but overall the sketch wasn’t that horrible. He exhaled some smoke and bowed his head a little bit to analyze his work from different angle. ‘Ah, there it is’ he said, grabbing a rubber and a pencil. 

Ruki finally realised where he made mistakes. So he started redoing some lines and making completely new ones. The student wasn’t really fond of drawing the still nature. It was quite tedious. He definitely prefered to sketch people. There was just so much more to show on paper with human beings. And Ruki knew it wasn’t only about the emotions but also about the fact that every single person was unique in their beauty. The scheme of human body was obviously the same when it came to drawing people. Just like the still nature. But unlike the everyday objects, human body had flaws and certain ugliness that attracted Ruki. 

Obviously the frame he chose wasn’t easy at all. That might have been one of the reasons why he failed the class. But he couldn’t not challenge himself, especially in a field that was not his favourite. The picture he was capturing consisted of a silver fancy tray with knocked off bottle of Cassis on it, few crumbled pieces of paper, an apple, two silver rings and a spiral candle in a candlestick. Definitely not a simple and easy task for an art student. 

But he was willing to take all the hard work to gain all of the necessary skills to achieve his goals. And Ruki’s target for sure wasn’t a simple one to reach. Ruki wanted to become a well-known fashion designer. His biggest dream was to have his own shows in all the global fashion capitals. Paris. Milan. Los Angeles. Tokyo. He wanted to conquer them all with his creativity. With such a big dreams came huge amount of effort, sweat and stamina, though.

 

Three hours later Ruki decided he should call it a day with that one particular work and take a good old hot shower. So his body could finally be washed out from all the stress. The hot water had a restorative effect on Ruki. He loved when the warm steam was surrounding his slim body. He even allowed himself to sing few lines of some kind of popular boyband song while standing under the stream of water.

Ruki was standing in the middle of the bathroom with towel around his hips before a huge mirror, massaging some moisturizing cream into his face. He was circling his thumbs on his eyelids when he felt a cold breath on his nape. Ruki’s eyes immediately snapped open. The thing he saw was a foggy mirror with his blurred silhouette. But there was somethings else behind him. Another… Indistinct… Figure? Ruki’s body tensed.

Another portion of cold air hit his nape and made shivers run through all of his body. His lungs seemed to stop working, giving all of the power to his heart that was now beating at crazy rate. With shaking arm, all covered in goosebumps, Ruki reached towards the mirror. Hesitating a little bit, not sure if he wanted to do what he knew should be done, he placed his palm on the surface of the mirror. It seemed like out of the fear his heart joined his other internal organs and stopped working. 

Ruki quickly wiped the fog from the mirror. 

He jumped rapidly, scared of his own terrified reflection. After few seconds he breathed out loudly, glad that there was actually no one behind him. Of course there was no one behind him. ‘You idiot’ Ruki chuckled at himself and grabbed the toothbrush on a shelf under the mirror. He was just imagining stuff, probably because he let himself relax a little bit too much. Ruki lived alone in his apartment so how on Earth there could be someone in his bathroom. Maybe he was a little bit tired of living alone. That’s how he explained it. 

After putting on a pair of boxers and one of his favourite loose t-shirts, he knew it was a time when he could finally give oneself the pleasure of working a little bit on his masterpiece. Not that it was the most exceptional work that would shake the whole art community. No. It was his most personal drawing.

Ruki looked around, making sure he was completely alone. Of course he was, but it was better to double check. He opened the drawer and took out a gray cardboard folder. The ribbon holding it close was soon untied. Ruki pulled a sheet of paper and placed it gently in the middle of his wooden desk. He caressed the rough surface of paper with his fingertips, carefully enough not to smudge the carbon lines. Shortly there was a sharpener and a pencil in his hands. 

Ruki unconsciously licked his lips while looking at the form trapped in the paper. It was a genderless face, looking straight at him.

 

It was his  _ muse. _

 

Through all the years Ruki has tried to put the face of his ex-partners on that piece of paper. But it has never worked out. He attempted drawing his friends, his family members. Until one day he realized it wasn’t someone he had already met. It was a person who was bonded with. It was the one and only human being designed just for him. Somehow he knew he had the image of that person inside his head. 

Obviously, he didn’t know what gender, what race, what nationality and what personality the face was supposed to be. But with every attempt he knew he was a step closer to discovering who that person was. It might have been weird and twisted but the fact that Ruki had that portrait hidden inside his drawer was making him less lonely. As if there was a real person trapped inside that piece of paper. A soul. A soul that he was hopeful one day would come and make him finish the drawing. 

He was working until it was late at night and he was so exhausted he ended up passed out on the bed. 

 

Something similar to his alarm clock was getting through to Ruki’s mind. It stopped before Ruki could wake up. He just turned on the other side of the bed, shifted a little bit and murmured something incoherent. Soon he was back in a deep sleep after a deep voice cooed him.

A ray of sunshine hit Ruki’s face and forced him to lazily open his eyes. He hasn’t felt that rested in ages. Few grunts escaped the student’s mouth as he stretched out on the bed. Could it be he would win back yesterday’s chances with the new day? He was full of hope until he saw the clock on his bedside table. It was past 8 AM and he had to be in classes in half an hour. 

‘Crap’ Ruki said and sprung out of the bed. He quickly grabbed the nearest pair of pants hanging on the chair along with random t-shirt and put it on. Then he shoved the still nature drawing into the black folder and threw the leather strap over his shoulder. ‘Crap. Crap. Crap’ he cursed out loud realizing after a quick glance on the desk that his precious drawing was now floating in spilled coffee. He didn’t have a memory of knocking over the cup. But he definitely didn’t have time for reflecting on that if he wanted to be on time. ‘Crap’ the student said for the last time when he understood there was no way for him to put make up or style his hair as he was used to.

 

 

‘Are you sure there is nothing wrong with the power? You are not kidding?’ Ruki asked for the second time, leaning on the doorframe with his arm crossed. Today was second bad day in a row and he wasn’t really in mood for games and jokes. 

‘No Sir, I am not joking’ the service worker reassured. ‘The bulb must have been faulty. It is actually pretty unusual for something like that to happen but I guess we could blame it on the glass.’

‘I guess’ Ruki said and shrugged his arms, definitely not feeling in place to judge the opinion of a specialist. ‘Thank you for your help. I appreciate it.’

Ruki was lying on his bed, completely unmotivated to do anything. Those two past days were so bizarre. Something felt out of place. He? Oversleeping? What was the probability of that. He wasn’t even able to think about his dumb self spilling the coffee on his masterpiece. Now he would have to start everything over again. But just looking at the wooden desk was making him feel nauseous. And Ruki was almost sure he would spend the rest of the day surfing the net, chatting with his friends on his mobile. 

But suddenly there was a loud empty sound of a door slamming close. 

At first Ruki got scared by the unexpected noise. After that came a wave of rage. ‘Fucking wind’ he growled, annoyed. He must have left the window open in the kitchen. The student reluctantly got himself up from the bed and picked a quick pace towards the kitchen. When he finally reached his destination, it surprised him that the window wasn’t open. That was kind of suspicious because what else could close the door like that. 

The black-haired walked towards the window anyway to check if it was still intact. Maybe some punk threw a rock or something at it and got it damaged. Ruki eyed the whole glass and did not spot anything out of order. Then he decided to focus at what was happening outside. Perhaps this could give him a clue. It was already dark so he waited for his eyes to adjust. 

 

Then he saw it. 

 

A pair of white eyes watching him.

 

Shivers run down Ruki’s spine. He was mesmerized by the piercing, wise look the bird sitting outside on his windowsill was giving him. Ruki’s eyes were as wide as plates. Why there was a crow sitting right before him. Separated by only a thin window glass. A wave of shivers run down his whole body when the bird opened its beak and let out a piercing scream. It could have almost been mistaken with a human laugh. 

Ruki started backing out slowly, still looking at the black crow now outstretching its wings, showing off the beauty of the shiny feathers. It flipped it few times, still making those horrible noised. Ruki was shaking. That was the creepiest thing that have ever happened to him. He kept on walking back, his gaze still locked with the bird’s eyes. 

The crow knocked on the window with its beak few times. The sound echoed through the kitchen, making the student feel dizzy. And just in time when the bird finally took off, Ruki heard a loud thump of kitchen door closing. 

Ruki’s whole body was shaking. Whatever was going on around him, he was having none of that anymore. He overcame his paralysed body and pushed the door open. The student looked in right and left side. The corridor was empty. 

‘Where are you?!’ yelled Ruki at no one in particular. He rushed to his bedroom, expecting someone to come and tell him it was a prank or something like that. Possibly an unfunny friend. But there was no one there. The bathroom was clean as well. 

Ruki collapsed on the chair next to his desk. He took few deep breaths and grabbed his own head. ‘Calm down’ he said to himself. ‘You are fed up with living alone. You’ve been on your own for too long. You are going insane and making things up’ Ruki reassured himself. His breathing stabilized and his heart ratio was slowly becoming normal. 

Shortly the student was sitting at the desk and sketching on a piece of paper. A new muse. He needed it. The act of drawing calmed him down, as usual. Ruki could forget for a while about the innuendos his mind was throwing at him. He started with a big circle, following the schema. Two long lines crossing each other were next on the paper, giving Ruki an idea where to put face characteristics. 

Surprisingly, firstly he started with drawing the lips. They came out full and pouty. The upper lip was curved in a funny way but it was charming. Ruki grabbed the rubber and pressed it for a moment against the mouth. A quick idea passed through his mind that maybe he should try drawing the person with a smile. But he decided against it. Smiling wasn’t an ordinary expression of a person, right? It’s prefered by human nature to hide their feelings by an expressionless facade.

Around two hours later Ruki decided it was time to get in bed. He climbed under the duvet and let his head fall on fluffy pillow. The room was obscured by darkness and complete silence. Outlines of the furnitures were becoming blurry for Ruki, his eyelids becoming more and more heavy. And just when he was about to cross the line between being awake and unconscious, the student spotted a delicate movement of something in the room. 

Ruki became awake in a blink of an eye, trying to focus his sight on the motion. Soon a rattling sound was accompanying the movement. Ruki realized it was the billowing curtains. There was no way he left the window open. So it must have been waving by itself. He leaned towards the end of the bed and checked if there were no shoes under the material. Obviously, there was nothing.

The blood in Ruki’s veins was rushing in such tempo he heard the pulse roaring in his ears. After a while a quiet murmurs were audible to him. He couldn’t recognize what they were saying. Or maybe didn’t want to recognize. Ruki was sweating like crazy. Something was definitely wrong with him. He threw himself back on the bed, covered from head to toes in a duvet and squinted his eyes. 

‘You’re asleep, moron. You’re asleep’ he repeated like a mantra. ‘You’re lonely and you’re imagining weird things. Go to sleep’ Ruki assured himself. He was shaking in fear under the covers, trying to block his ears and eyes to the surroundings until he passed out due to exhaustion. 

 

 

On the day after everything was going suspiciously smoothly. After past two days Ruki was expecting another weird encounters. However he managed to have a pretty amazing day. Not only he was praised by his tutor for his still nature art but also passed the classes from sculpturing with an A. Bunch of his good friends invited him for a free coffee and piece of cake to celebrate his achievements. Ruki appreciated with all of his heart that his friends weren’t jealous or anything, just cheering on him. He was grinning through all of the coffee break, pushing away the thoughts about what was going with his mind lately. 

‘What do you mean you didn’t see it?’ Aoi asked, running his hand through his pink hair. He stirred his frappuccino with a straw then sipped on some of it with a loud slurping noise. ‘He is totally into you!’

‘You’re making things up Aoi’ Ruki tried to shake it off.

‘Excuse me?’ Aoi’s girlfriend sent Ruki an amused look. ‘Definitely. One hundred percent. No one in our group got that many advise and prizes on their sculpture. And the way he was checking you out! Dude.’

‘Yeah, you’re just saying that because you’re bitter you didn’t get the approval of your crappy work’ said Ruki.

‘Well I might be a little bitter that I get spoiled with Mr. Yamashita’s hands on my own ones helping me… ekhem… adjust the graver’ backfired Aoi’s girlfriend.

‘Shut up’ said the black-haired and started digging into his carrot cake with his fork.

‘He’s blushing’ Reita said with a smirk on his face and bumped Kai’s arm with his elbow.

‘I said shut up’ Ruki crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. He pouted and sent the two dorks sitting next to him a piercing gaze. And he tried to make the blush disappear as soon as he could. Didn’t work out, though.

‘Yes, he’s blushing like a little high school girl’ laughed out loud Kai, the rest of friends following with a loud roar of laughter.

 

Everything seemed to be back to normal until he opened the door to his bedroom. He didn’t pay much attention to the muse sketch in the morning, because he was in a rush. But right now Ruki was looking with sad eyes at the ruined drawing. There was ink from a marker spilled all over it. Okay, maybe it focused on the nose area the most. ‘Are you kidding me’ hissed Ruki, mad at himself. That explained a lot. He must have been so tired that not only he imagined his curtain moving on its own but also left an opened red marker in the middle of his drawing. Great. Not thinking much because he didn’t want that thing to ruin his mood, he threw the sketch in the bin.

Not long after that he was repeating the steps from the day before. In few minutes he had the lips and a sharp nose, drawn in resemblance of crow’s beak. Ruki wondered if Mr Yamashita’s facial hair would fit the jawline he was sketching. He put few short lines on the sharp jawline, but it didn’t please him so he removed it. Instead of that he started drawing the eyes. The student imagined his tutor’s eyes. They were very wise, even though Mr Yamashita was not older than twenty five. There was something intimidating about the tutor’s gaze, so Ruki had to try put it on paper. Maybe Mr Yamashita’s face would end up in the finished sketch.

After few hours of working on art there was nothing better than taking a shower. He was walking out of it, ruffling his hair with a towel. Ruki was feeling pretty relaxed, the day positively spoiled him. He was humming some kind of calm song, when he hear the door to the shower shutting close with a loud squeak. The smile immediately faded from his face. This time he didn’t have the mirror to check what was going on. After past two days he was avoiding looking at them.

He slowly turned his head towards the shower. There were few signs in katakana written on the foggy glass surface. Ruki’s stomach was churning when he read the words.

 

‘ _ Nice ass. _ ’

 

Ruki blinked few times and rubbed his eyes but the lined didn’t disappear. Only little drops of water were slowly falling down the glass from the written sentence. Proving Ruki’s senses that it was happening for real. As soon as he shook off the shock, there was a towel around his hips. Not only he felt terrified and creeped out but also embarrassed. What the hell. What. The. Hell. He quickly wiped the words from the shower door. 

He looked around the bathroom, his whole body shaking like a leaf. There was no one there. Ruki rushed to his bedroom. It was empty as well. He quickly jumped onto the bed and pressed his cheek to the pillow. The student shut his eyes close. ‘Wake up. It’s just a dream, wake up’ he begged himself.

‘Go to sleep’ a deep voice commanded.

Ruki didn’t believe his ears. There was no way someone was in his flat. He checked every corner. Everything got more creepy when he felt a light caress on his cheek. The student didn’t dare to open his eyes, scared to death. He just blindly grabbed the duvet and cover all of his body. Tears started falling down his face. He was clenching his fists on the blanket so tightly it hurt.

‘Get the fuck away from me’ Ruki sobbed.

 

The next day started pretty horrible. Not only he overslept once again that week, but also saw that the eyes in his drawing were burned out. As if someone put off a cigarette on both of them. Ruki definitely did not recall doing anything like that. He run away from that damned apartment as soon as he could. The student was rushing through the crowd, trying to forget and clear his mind from all of the surreal memories from yesterday. 

In his sculpting classes not only he looked like a mess but also felt like a mess. He couldn’t focus on anything, every suspicious sound coming from anyone was scaring the crap out of him. The whole concept of his work flew away from his head, he was stabbing the block of concrete but without any energy.

It didn’t take long for Mr. Yamashita to spot the unusual behaviour of his top student. The tutor walked towards Ruki and leaned behind him, watching the younger work for a few seconds. The student looked lost. Mr. Yamashita reached out his hand and placed it on Ruki’s shoulder. ‘You need to be more precise, Ru..’

‘Get the fuck away from me!’ Ruki yelled and stood up from his stool so rapidly that the furniture got knocked over. It made a loud noise. Everyone’s attention was now turned on Ruki. Most of the people looking shocked, only the faces of his friends were more worried than horrified. Ruki’s breaths begun to be short and rapid.

‘Mr. Takanori, addressing to me in that kind of way is absolutely unacceptable’ the tutor eyed the terrified student before him.

‘I’m sorry’ Ruki said and bowed his head, his body still shaking. ‘I’m sorry. I got scared.’

A wave of murmurs went through the whole class, everyone whispering to each other. Ruki felt nauseous. Everything started spinning. He grabbed his bag and without a word started running towards the exit. The student pushed the door open and sprinted through the corridor to the nearest bathroom. Ruki opened door to the closest stall and fell on his knees, grabbing the toilet seat with his hands. He reached few times with his head above the toilet, but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead a big load of spit landed in the toilet.

He stood up and took few deep breaths. ‘Calm down’ Ruki told himself, fighting with the alternating waves of hotness and coldness running through his body. He slowly walked out of the stall and headed to the sink. The water was soon running from the tap. Ruki splashed his face with a handful of liquid. He looked in the mirror.

 

His eyes.

 

They were burned off.

 

Ruki immediately looked down. He was petrified. The water was still flowing, making a splashing sound. At least it was cutting through the ominous silence of the room. 

‘Wake up’ Ruki gripped the porcelain of the sink. The hold was so strong that his fingertips turned pale. He was hyperventilating, unable to put his thoughts together. His body was overwhelmed with the feeling of true dread.

‘Come home’ a gentle voice resounded in the bathroom.

Ruki’s eyes travelled all around the room. There was no one there. Suddenly he felt infuriated. He run to the nearest stall and opened it violently. ‘Where are you fucker?’ yelled the student and reached for the second door. He slammed it open. Empty. A smirk appeared on his face when he grabbed the third handle. Finally he  caught the sick dude that was stalking him.

 

The door was violently opened by Ruki.

 

But there was no one in the stall.

 

Ruki growled in disappointment. He picked out a quick pace towards the exit. If that stalker really was at his home, then he was going to kick him out of there. The student reached for his phone and wrote a quick message to his friends that he wasn’t feeling well and went home. On his way he was so mad he smoked half a pack of cigarettes.

First thing he did after opening the door to apartment was loudly kicking off the shoes. ‘Come on, motherfucker. Stop playing your games’ yelled Ruki. The only thing that came to his ears was the echo of his own words. Anger in his veins was growing. He was walking through the corridor and opening all of the drawers, all of the closets. ‘Show yourself coward!”

Ruki entered the bathroom and did the same thing. Then he caught his reflection in the mirror. And that was the thing that crossed the line. He took the mirror off the wall and threw it on the floor. The glass scattered in thousands of pieces with loud sound. Ruki picked up one broken part and looked himself in the eyes. Brown pupils were reflected in the mirror. Those were his eyes. Nothing was burned off. He was still the same person. He was not going crazy. The piece fell off his hand and landed in the marble floor.

‘I need to chill’ Ruki whispered to himself. He grabbed his head and started massaging his scalp. His mind was still unsure what was going on but part of it was sure he was making everything up. No way someone could actually be in his apartment.

Ruki cleaned up the pieces of mirror and went to kitchen to prepare some kind of dinner. The vegetables were sizzling on cooker and a glass of wine was in his hands. Not that he liked to drink alcohol on daily basis. Especially not on his own but he just needed to numb himself for a while and stop thinking too much. Because the overreacting was probably the reason of all of his problems that week. He sipped on some wine enjoying the stingy taste of alcohol on his tongue.

 

_ ‘Up towards the west coast we can expect some cloud bubbling up and light showers.’ _

 

The student jumped when he heard the weather forecast man speaking in his flat. His chopsticks dropped loudly on the floor. Ruki sighed loudly and walked to his bedroom with bottle of wine in his hand.

The TV was on, weatherman gesticulating and explaining the colours on the pressure maps. ‘Not again’ Ruki thought to himself while searching for the TV remote. Before he could find it the canals started changing quickly. Ruki watched the vertical lines that were floating on the screen with hazy eyes. The noises coming from the TV were cut and non understandable. Ruki pressed the off button on TV remote but the screen was still flickering in different shades of rainbow. The sound turned off for a while just to roar with the maximum volume.

Three glasses of wine had a certain impact on Ruki’s behaviour. He was completely indifferent towards the faulty TV. Ruki just decided on unplugging the TV. And it worked. The screen turned black, now only Ruki’s reflection could be seen there. The black-haired laughed at the state he was in. Messy hair, big eye-bags and hazy eyes, not able to pinpoint their gaze anywhere.

Suddenly all of the lights in the flat went out. A black out. Wonderful. Ruki deeply breathed in, walked to his desk, placed a bottle of wine on it and lit two candles. He plopped himself on the chair and lit a cigarette with his lighter. The artist was looking at his own drawing before him. ‘So the eyes weren’t right’ Ruki said to himself and flicked the ask from the cigarette on the piece of paper. He continued smoking. The smoke was turning the small bedroom in a foggy, sinister place. After putting off the cigarette in an ashtray Ruki took the drawing, crumbled it and threw it into a trash bin.

Soon Ruki was perfecting the plump lips and long nose once again. The bottle of wine was getting more empty with every stroke of the pencil. Jawline was back in its place after few minutes. Only the eyes were left. Ruki sighed and begun on sketching the outlines of eyelids. At first he wanted to make the double-lid but somehow decided against that. Then came the colour of the eyes. Ruki leaned back and wondered if he should left his muse’s eyes light or should he colour them. The student’s wrist hesitated for a while only to fill the irises with dark lines.

Face was complete. The character didn’t have ears or hair yet, but something about how the face turned out was filling Ruki with pride. For the first time in forever he had a premonition this could be the final product.

Something about the amount of satisfaction and the face itself was making Ruki feel a little bit horny. Maybe it was also the fault of the alcohol in his veins as well. The young man stood up and closed his eyes, imagining the person from his portrait right next to him. He could almost feel the arms wrapping around him and the touch of pouty lips. 

Blindly he walked to his bed and tripped, falling right onto it. He was imaging the character from his dreams pushing him on the mattress. Then the person would be taking out Ruki’s t-shirt. So he got rid of the piece of clothing. He could almost feel the warmth of someone’s body pressed to his bare chest. With his right hand Ruki played with his nipple while the left one was running on and feeling his own lips. He mewled with pleasure when the left hand started wandering on his own neck, tapping gently with the fingertips on his muscles.

Ruki’s cock was definitely taking interest in the whole situation. It was hard and pressing against his tight jeans. He run both of his hands simultaneously on both sides of his slim chest and reached the hips. Ruki gasped with joy when his fly was finally open. His pants, along with underwear were lost. For the first time that night he would circle his hand around his cock and stroke it few times.

He realized he hasn’t gotten laid in a long time when his hips started thrusting against his hand. That felt so good. The strokes of his hand speeded up when he put two fingers inside his mouth and started sucking on them. He reached for his testicles to weight them in his hand and give them some attention while continuing on covering his fingers with saliva.

When he returned his attention to his cock the precum was dripping from the slit. Ruki swiped his thumb over the crown few times, imagining it was his muse’s hand doing so. The strokes on his dick were getting more fast and desperate. He began on moaning on the fingers in his mouth. Ruki’s hips were soon matching with the speed of his wrist twisting on the cock. He was about to lose it.

 

‘Come for me’ he heard a deep, hoarse voice and felt a hot breath against his cheek. It seemed almost too real. 

 

Ruki’s body tensed and his hips bucked up few times. And he came. Few thick spurts of semen landing on his stomach. His breath was unsteady. It took him few minutes to completely come back on Earth from the bliss of his orgasm. He hasn’t felt so wonderful in a while. 

It appeared the alcohol flew out of his organism. Suddenly it struck him like a lightning. The realization that he just heard someone’s voice tell him to come. That the TV screen was acting weird. That there was a blackout in his house even though the electricity service guy reassured him everything was fine with the power.

Ruki jumped out of bed and walked to the desk. The semen was dried on his abdomen. That didn’t bother him at all. He just grabbed the drawing he treasured and put so much emotional weight onto and rushed into the bathroom.

He held the piece of paper over the toilet and put the lighter under it. The student lit one of the corners of portrait on fire. Ruki watched as the flames were slowly eating the paper. Firstly they devoured the eyes that weren’t judging Ruki anymore. The fire proceeded to burn, firstly the nose, then the full lips. With every inch of the paper being Ruki sensed his body relaxing. As if the flames were banishing the bad energy around him.

‘I don’t know what the fuck have you been’ Ruki said and looked at the ashes floating in the water. He pressed the button and flushed the toilet. ‘But now you’re gone.’

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again.  
> Mhm.  
> It's been 84 years I KNOW.  
> It's been actually two days for me but shhh.


End file.
